Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust
by Athena Waren
Summary: Wendy is grown up, and has two children. Anna, her daughter is looking for love after her first love left. He left the day she turned 13. He went back to Neverland, but what will happen when he starts appearing in her dreams? PeterxOC


**A/N:** Hiya people! This is probably my third or fourth fan fiction and I enjoy writing for you. Peter pan is one of my favourite grandparents even had a book made about Peter Pan and I. Yea, so I decided that I would make a fan fiction about a Wendy's daughter who met Peter as a little girl. So r&r and I shall write more when I get two reviews! Byes!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. None of this belongs to me! Just thought I'd point that out._**

* * *

"But mother! I told you! I'm not a child anymore! I can make decisions on my own! He's a nice boy! I love him!" she shouted. Anna Thompson turned away from her mother. Wendy Thompson sighed and walked over to her daughter. She put her hands on Anna's shoulder and brought her to the window ledge. Wendy sat her down on the ledge. She sat down beside her and looked at her daughter.

"Anna, darling. Your father doesn't want you to marry him. He knows best. I know Ethan is a nice boy but you cannot be with him. You must have faith in your father. Trust him dear. He knows what he's doing. You're sixteen dear. Your father still makes the decisions. Until you leave this house, you are under his control." Wendy said.

She was trying to make her daughter understand. Then it came to her. She knew just how to explain it to her. "Anna, do you remember those stories I told you when you were little? The ones about Peter Pan and the lost boys?" Anna nodded. "Do you still believe in him?" she asked. Wendy waited and finally Anna nodded her head again. "I know that you saw him dear. I did too. He took me with him you know. When I was there I learned that I needed to grow up, but inside I wanted to stay with Peter. I loved him Anna, but my father would have never allowed me to be with a boy he had deemed imaginary. Even if he suddenly appeared in the flesh." She said.

Anna turned and looked at her mother. "You met him mother? I thought I was the only one who had met him. He came to me when I was twelve. But after I turned thirteen he stopped coming. I was very sad that he didn't come to see me again, but eventually I made more friends and stopped thinking about him. Mother, I loved him too. But I know he'll never come back." She said sadly. Anna looked away and out the window at London. She smiled at the streets that had finally been repaired after the first world war.

"Dear, what you have to realize is that Peter wants to stay young forever. He doesn't want to grow up. He never would, and he wouldn't do it for either of us. That is why we both gave up and tried to forget him. Dear, it's late. You should go to sleep. Don't worry about your father. He will understand soon. I'll talk to him. Good night dear." She said. Wendy walked out of Anna's room and closed the door.

Anna opened her window and looked out at the two large stars where she thought Peter had gone all these years. She gazed at them for a very long time before she fell asleep at the window. She slept for what she thought was hours when she woke up to rocks hitting the unopened half of the window. She sat up excited. She hoped that it was who she thought it was. "Ethan? Is that you Ethan?" she called down. She heard a laugh before something rose up in front of her. She gasped and fell backwards. She looked at the figure. It was floating. Anna sat paralyzed on the floor too scared to move. The figure flew over to her and held out its hand.

"Don't be scared Anna, it's me!" the figure said. Anna thought she recognized the voice. He laughed and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet. Then he put his hands on his hips and spread his legs apart. It was then she realized who he was.

"Peter? Is that really you?" she asked. The boy stepped in to the moonlight. Anna gasped as she saw that it really was Peter. He smiled and pulled her in to a hug. "Peter! What happened to you? Where have you been?" she said pulling away. He smiled and then turned to leave. "Wait! Peter, don't go! Please! Peter please don't leave again!" she called as the boy flew away. She felt something shaking her. Finally she opened her eyes to see her mother standing over her.

"Anna! You're late! You have a lesson today! Don't tell me you forgot that you have a dance lesson for the biggest night of your life!" Anna's eyes widened. She threw the covers off of her body and ran to the bathroom. Her bath was already drawn. She closed the door and locked it. She jumped in and washed herself. After she had washed and rinsed she got out of the tub and dried her hair. She put on the make up her mother had laid out for her and put her hair up. She unlocked the door and ran out. She put on her best dress and shoes. Finally she was ready, and just in time. Her father called up the stairs to let her know it was time to leave.

"I'm coming father!" she called. Anna walked down the stairs with the grace her mother had taught her and entered the living room. Her sister, Jane, smiled and her mother went to examine her. She put up one strand of hair that had fallen and then gave her daughter a light hug and a kiss on each cheek.

"Good luck dear. Make us proud." She said. Anna nodded as she exited the house. When they arrived Anna walked over to her friends. The greeted her and told her how beautiful she looked. They all fussed over their outfits and make up. Of course none mentioned their hair. As children, the girls had decided hair was a topic no one was to bring up at the debutante ball. The four friends walked inside and waited for their names to be called.

Anna heard her name called and walked gracefully out on to the carpet. She curtsied to the pretend audience and then walked to the end of the line of girls. Her friends followed behind her each one as graceful as the next. Finally it was time for the girls to dance. The debutante boys walked up to the girls and asked each one to dance. Naturally Anna had almost every boy ignore her. They ignored her because of the way she acted if they held her wrong. Many of the boys had tried to touch her in inappropriate ways while dancing, in which Anna would take control and on the twirl she would spin around to the back of the boy and twist his arm behind his back.

The first boy to come up to her was handsome and offered her his hand. She took it and they twirled on to the dance floor. This boy was well known for his appreciation of women, and he had never tried to touch anyone inappropriately. They twirled for a long while until the lesson was done. Anna walked out of the ballroom and out in to the sun. It was late now.

The clock tower chimed five times. This was the best time to end. It meant her mother would be here to see her instead of her father. Wendy greeted her daughter and they rode home together in the carriage. When they reached home Anna walked up the stairs to her room and changed in to a more comfortable dress. She sat on her ledge again and looked out the window.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! So how'd you like them apples????I liked it but then I like it cause I wrote it! R&R!


End file.
